1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
As more business is being handled outside the office, people prefer a notebook personal computer (PC) to a desktop PC or a personal digital assistant (PDA) because the notebook PCs are more convenient to carry out and operate outside of the office with high functionality. A related art desk top computer has large keyboards and a wide variety of peripheral devices. Large keyboards or a wide variety of peripheral devices may not be practical in the portable or mobile computer, because they may make the portable computer prohibitively large or heavy (e.g. making them ill suited for traveling).
A related art notebook PC is one main body including a system with keyboard to input text or data attached to the main body. Although the notebook PC can be carried anywhere, its weight is rather heavy and it is occasionally inconvenient to use. To reduce the total weight, a floppy disk drive (FDD) or an optical disk drive was separated from the main body, and connected to the main body only if necessary for use.
Related art personal digital assistances (PDAs) allow one to input data by using a stylus pen to tap a virtual keyboard on a display or actually write on the display. However, tapping the virtual keyboard on an extremely small screen is difficult. Further, when one writes characters on the liquid display that is normally sensitive to any type of pressure, a web pad recognizes the characters as a text. In doing so, however, the web pad makes a number of errors (e.g., character recognition error). Also, it is not easy to write document while the web pad is not being steadily supported or is moving.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a computer that is mobile, but also has a capabilities of a larger keyboard and a broad range of peripheral device. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.